Woodcutter's Axe
The Woodcutter's Axe is a tool and One-Handed weapon used by poorer farmers or peasants in . It is used to cut firewood at wood chopping blocks found throughout Skyrim. Firewood can be used to create arrows (the add-on only) and can also be sold for gold to certain characters, such as Hod, Hulda and Gilfre. Smithing As a weapon, it cannot be crafted at a forge, nor improved at a grindstone beyond its base damage, although the usual weapon enchantments can be applied to it. Variants *Poacher's Axe - A unique variant found at Halted Stream Camp, or looted from bandits. Locations These axes are very common throughout Skyrim, and at least one can be found in most settlements. A few locations are listed below but there are many more in the game. *Embershard Mine, between Helgen and Riverwood has one somewhat hidden near the Woodchopping Block. *There are four at Froki's Shack two you can take outside and two you can steal inside. *One is located on a bench behind the lumber mill in Riverwood. *Another axe can be found in the Abandoned House in Markarth, left of the cooking pot. *Three axes can be found at Anga's Mill. One by each of the two Wood Chopping Blocks, and the third slightly further up the hill, on a box. *One axe can be found, together with a pickaxe, in one of the Valtheim Towers. *One axe can be found in Faendal's House in Riverwood, beside the pile of logs next to the fireplace. *Another axe can be found in Alvor and Sigrid's house, in the basement. *An axe can be found in the basement of Honeyside, beneath the steps, on top of a bale of hay. *Two can be found in Mixwater Mill: one adjacent to the door of Gilfre's House, and the other propped against the wall on which the mill itself stands. *Three axes are located in Lost Knife Cave: at the entrance to the large gallery with the lake and central pillar; on the 'bar' in the Bandits' living quarters, and on a set of shelves just beyond that area. *One axe is located at Autumnwatch Tower, just inside the upper tower, on the right. *Another axe is found in the entrance of the ratways in Riften. (not found) You must go here to do one of the main quests. *There are three axes in Fort Greymoor, in the room with the bear traps and dead Skeevers. Two are on a shelf, the other atop a wood pile. *An axe can be found in Katla's Farm, inside the house at the top of the stairs on a dresser. *Halted Stream Camp contains three axes: two are on the walkway above the entrance to the mine, and the third is next to the chopping block. *One can be found outside Mistveil Keep, in Riften. *There is one axe next to the wood pile in the small Bandit camp at the entrance to Ustengrav. *One axe can be found outside the fletchers in Solitude, on a table *There is one axe in the Thalmor Embassy Barracks, on a shelf. *Two axes can be found in Northwatch Keep, in the same room - one on a table, the other propped by a woodpile. *A single axe is found in Goldenrock Mine, in a corner on a table. *One axe sits atop a cupboard in White River Watch. *There is one axe in Solitude Stables, just inside the door on the right-hand shelf. *One axe can be found at the top of the stairs in Katla's Farm. *No fewer than five axes can be found in Faldar's Tooth. The first is through the main entrance, at the bottom of the stairs. The second rests atop a broken pillar, amongst the prison cells. The third lies on a shelf in the same room. The fourth is found embedded in a dead wolf. The fifth is in the food preparation area. *An axe can be found beneath the cellar steps in The Bee and Barb. *One axe is found inside Mara's Eye Den, on an executioner's block. *There are at least five throughout Gallow's Rock. *One axe is found inside Broken Helm Hollow, in the room with Leifnarr. *An axe can be found in Snow Veil Sanctum, on the floor in front of the gate with the spike trap. *One axe can be found in the Volkihar Undercroft stuck in a barrel near the entrance. *There are at least two at Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary. *By a tree stump near the Prospector's Shack. *There are two on The Dainty Sload, One on the Deck on a Crate next To a Gourd. And the last one is inside on the Cupboard directly to your right when you go inside. *There is an axe in each homestead present in , in the basement behind the forge tucked into a niche in the wall. Bugs * While attempting to place an axe on a weapon rack, it seems to float horizontally, the axe's head facing the rack. * When activating the wood chopping block with the axe drawn, the player will sheathe it, then another axe will appear in the player's hand, despite it clearly being sheathed at the player's side. Once the animation is over, the second axe will disappear * Sometimes when dual wielding a dagger with the dagger in the main hand and the axe in the left hand, the axe will appear sheathed along with the dagger. This makes it look like you have two weapons on your hips, one on each side. However, the sheathing animation with the axe will remain the same as if you were sheathing any other left handed weapon. Your character will simply lower his/her arms and the weapon (in this case an axe) will disappear (Xbox 360 confirmed). *Even though the axe has a weight of 10 it swings faster than any other weapon with the weight of 10. Appearances * ru:Колун Category:Skyrim: War Axes Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons